


said i had a dirty mouth, but you kissed me like you meant it

by allgoodinthehood



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal, Daddy Kink, M/M, and luke pretends to hate it, are you proud, ashton really likes calling luke princess, i wrote a lot today
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:36:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2127075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allgoodinthehood/pseuds/allgoodinthehood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke really should think before he talks because he just promised to show up to homecoming with a hot boyfriend named Ashton, when in fact he does not have a boyfriend named Ashton, that's why him and Calum spend half the night looking for cute boys named Ashton and the other half sneaking into a concert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	said i had a dirty mouth, but you kissed me like you meant it

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by how to build a better boy, clearly this is not what the movie will be like but a girl can hope. Follow me on tumblr www.videogayymes.tumblr.com

Luke has this really bad habit of saying things before thinking them through, and that's exactly what happened when the football captain, Jamie made fun of him for not having a date to homecoming.

"Oh yeah? I do have a boyfriend!" He retorted backing up and almost tripping over his best friend Calum. "His name is Ashton!" Calum said finally sticking up for him. "Well I look forward to seeing him at homecoming." Jamie said before walking away.

Luke sat down and pulled his knees against his chest, "what am I going to do? I don't have a super hot boyfriend named Ashton." Calum sat down next to him, "not yet, that's what the internet is for, we'll just hire someone to date you." Luke looked over at Calum, "you better help me with this."

\---

Homecoming is still a month away, there's plenty of time to find a super hot guy named Ashton. Luke's sitting on his bed waiting for Calum to show up and help him find his "dream guy." He was searching Facebook, match.com, tumblr, anything that would have a boy he could hire to come to a god damn dance with him.

\--- 

Calum showed up two hours later with his laptop and flopped down next to Luke, "have you found your dream guy yet?" He asked, looking over Luke's shoulder at his computer screen, "all the Ashtons I've found are straight." Luke sighed, closing his laptop, "your turn to look for my dream guy." Luke said, frowning.

Calum was on the computer for maybe 15 minutes when he found "the most perfect human being that ever walked the earth" Luke sat up, smiling. "You found someone? Who? Let me see." Calum showed him his computer screen and all he saw was the famous guitarist Michael Clifford. "Calum get over your crush and help me." Luke whined, flopping back onto the bed.

Calum rolled his eyes scrolling through tumblr some more, "wait Cal, isn't the drummer in Michael's band named Ashton?" Luke asked. Calum nodded, "wait, you think you could get with Ashton, but you doubt my abilities to seduce Michael?" Calum asked mock offended. "I doubt your abilities to seduce anyone." Luke said seriously.

Luke looked up the tour schedule for Lozenge and sure enough they're here tonight for a charity concert that starts in an hour, "Cal get your ass out of bed and get yourself looking good, we're going to go meet Ashton and Michael." Calum jumped out of Luke's bed at the sound of that. "Really? Tonight?" Luke rolled his eyes, fixing his hair. "Yes, tonight. Why would I lie?" Calum shrugged, grabbing his car keys.

Luke and Calum hurried down to Calum's car, quickly making their way to the arena.

\--- 

 

When they got there, the problem was how to get in, they had to get backstage and talk to Ashton. It was fairly easy actually, all they did is calmly walk down a hallway marked "backstage" and knock on Ashton's dressing room door.

Luke's not going to lie, when Ashton opened the door and stood there in skin tight jeans it made his dick twitch, and when he saw Ashton look him up and down, before smirking made him pretty damn happy, "do you guys need something?" He asked, not taking his eyes off of Luke. "Yeah, we stuck backstage to ask you a favor." Luke said playing with his lip ring.

"Well since your fugitives you should probably come in my dressing room before security catches you." He said with a giggle, a fucking giggle. "Now what did you guys come here for?" He asked putting his hands on his hips.

"I came because I was promised Michael Clifford." Calum said, taking Ashton's attention away from Luke. "Oh Mikey? He's in the other room." He said, pointing to the connecting door. Calum nodded before leaving. "Now what did you need, princess?" Ashton asked with a smirk.

Luke stuck his lower lip out and furrowed his eyebrows together. "'M names Luke." He whined, looking up at Ashton, "sorry Lukey." Ashton apologized. "Now what's the favor you need me to grant?" Luke looked down at his feet, "well there's this dance coming up at my school, and I kinda need you to pretend to be my boyfriend..." He said softly, looking up at Ashton. "You're like the only gay Ashton in Sydney." Ashton giggled, "I feel so special, of course I'll do it princess."

Luke smiled up at him, "really, you'll do it?" Ashton nodded, "but there's a price, of course." Luke nodded, that's fair he is getting to go to homecoming. "I think we can work something out." Luke said with an innocent grin on his face, "after the concert of course, I'll meet you here, here's my number, call me if you have a problem."

\---

After the concert, security wouldn't let him in. "C'mon, I know Ashton!" The security guard laughed at him, "you know how many times people have told me that?" Luke rolled his eyes, "aw princess is he giving you a hard time?" He heard Ashton ask and all the fans behind him shrieked, Luke smiled. Ashton walked up behind the security guard and whispered something in his hair, making the security guard's eyes widen. "Come on in Lucas." He said, much more politely.

Luke mumbled a quick thank you and almost fell when Ashton wrapped his arm around his waist pulling him against his side, Luke twisted to the side, so Ashton wouldn't feel his hard on, "you okay princess?" Ashton smirked, Luke slowly nodded.

Ashton pulled Luke into his dressing room, sitting down on the couch, "so about your payment, I'm a little on the broke side but I play guitar, so I could like teach you guitar or something." 

Ashton giggled, "I already promised Michael he could do that." He said before pulling Luke down onto his lap, "I know something else you could do." He smirked, Luke whimpered as Ashton grinded his hips up, and Luke eagerly grinded his hips down.

Luke leaned down and kissed Ashton passionately, cupping Ashton's face with his hands, Luke held Ashton's hips, trying close any gap there was between them, Ashton bit Luke's lip, Luke parted his lips quickly. Ashton's hands quickly made their way up to Luke's hair, tugging softly, earning a moan from the younger boy. 

Ashton pulled Luke's shirt off and threw it across the room, Luke pulled the older boy's shirt off, throwing it behind him. Ashton laid down, pulling Luke down with him, Luke pulled away, kissing along Ashton's jaw, and down his neck, leaving a trail of hickeys, and earning several moans from the older boy and, kissed his collarbone, biting the pale skin, he found out that drove Ashton crazy. Luke kissed down Ashton's chest until he got down to his pants he unbuttoned them, looking up at Ashton, who focused on Luke, Luke pulled down his pants and boxers, when Ashton's cock slapped his stomach, his mouth watered. 

"I wanna ride you daddy." Luke said innocently, smiling when Ashton groaned. Ashton nodded quickly, "do you need daddy's fingers darling?" Luke shook his head "I fingered myself this morning." He said taking off the remainder of his clothes and grabbed a condom and some lube from his wallet and handed them to Ashton who quickly put on the condom and lubed himself up.

Luke lined himself up with Ashton's cock and lowered himself down whimpering and biting his lip, Ashton kissed his face, "shh it'll be okay, it will feel good in a second." Luke took him all in and shifted slowly, trying to adjust to the full feeling. He slowly started moving up and and down, he slowly gained speed, he loved the friction between him and Ashton, "daddy, it feels good," he moaned. Ashton held Luke's hips, "you like that baby?" He asked, as Luke started losing his rhythm, he knew he was close, Ashton was too, he began meeting Luke, thrusting quickly. When Luke came Ashton helped him through his orgasm, thrusting messily until he came, moaning Luke's name.

\---

A month later it was no longer Luke and his fake boyfriend Ashton it was Luke and his cute, famous, drummer boyfriend Ashton who skipped homecoming for a movie night with their friends Calum and Michael.


End file.
